


Ollie

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Winchester House [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: The Winchester House [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936783
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Ollie

The party had been a success, and you were rarely too far from your fiance. You couldn’t help but be close to him, still slightly worried he’d disappear if you left him too long. Melody would come over randomly to hug him before continuing on with playing with her friends. 

You, Dean, John, Sam, and Adam were cleaning up while Benny and Cas put together her new playhouse, and Kevin had to leave for a side job. You began putting dishes to wash as Dean stayed nearby, Adam clearing his throat. You looked over at him. “What’s up? You can head out if you want?” You told him. “Thanks for coming.” You added, knowing that he really only came because of Melody.

“Wouldn’t miss it.” He said easily. “I’m glad Melody had such a good time.” He had gotten her a little princess playset. “Just wanted to say thanks for inviting, too.” He gave you a smile. 

“Of course.” You shrugged. “The more the merrier.” You turned on the water to start soaking the dishes before doing them. You wanted everything pretty much done before bedtime. This way you’d have all of the next day with Dean and Melody. 

Dean helped as much as he could, actually enjoying the chores. He looked forward to really being a father. 

Adam watched you both, trying to find something to say. He enjoyed talking to you, but didn’t care for Dean. He never really got along with him, and it bothered him a bit since he felt you deserved better. You and Melody both. He doubted that Dean would be a good father, or keep up this mindset of never going back to jail. 

“Everything okay?” Sam asked him as he walked in, noting he had been glaring at the floor. “What happened?” He looked confused. 

You raised an eyebrow at him. “Nothing. Why?” You looked at him and then Adam. “Something I miss?” You asked, wondering what was going on. You doubted anyone had said anything, as you’d been around kids for the last few hours. 

“Nothing.” Adam said quickly. “I guess I should head out.” He motioned to the front door. “I’ll see you at the house, Sam.” 

Sam nodded. “See you.” 

“Bye.” You smiled. “Have a good night.” You told him. 

He smiled back and nodded. “You, too.” He waved a bit before heading out. 

Dean looked at you. “Was that weird to you? Or just me? Because that felt weird.”

“He’s probably still getting used to things.” You smiled. “He was like that when he first got here, so he’s probably getting used to you being back.” You kissed his cheek. 

Sam and Dean shared a look that Sam agreed that it was weird. Hopefully it didn’t stay weird. 

Once everything was cleaned up, you and Dean were left. The both of you were excited to do bedtime. Dean couldn’t wait to read to her and tuck her in. 

Melody was already ready in her pajamas, holding a new book she had got as a gift. She was beaming the second Dean walked in. She still couldn’t believe he was there! “Hi, Daddy!”

“Hi, princess!” He said back just as excitedly. “Are you ready for bedtime?” He grinned. You were right behind him.

She nodded quickly. “Yeah!” She reached up for him. “Uncle Cas and Grandpa even do all the voices!”

“Oh, I don’t know if I can do the voices as good as them.” He lifted her and set her in bed. “But I’ll try.” He kissed her head. “So, what’re we reading?” Hearing his dad did voices for his little girl made him emotional. 

She showed him the book and explained what it was about. “But I don’t know the ending!” She promised him. 

You watched, smiling. Pulling out your cell phone, you snapped a few pictures and texted one to John. You couldn’t stop smiling that he was home. He was really here. No more driving one hour just to maybe kiss him, to maybe hold him. You wiped a tear from your cheek. 

Dean glanced at you and gave you a wink before delving into the book. Melody’s sleepy giggles soon filled the room. 

* * *

When you could tell she was almost asleep, you went and made each of you a cup of cocoa. You brought them to your room, having set out Dean’s pajamas like you used to when he’d stay over. “I added extra marshmallows.” You smiled at him as he got comfy. “We’ll have to go shopping tomorrow. For some basics.” You set your drink down on your nightstand to change. 

“Can’t wait to join.” He grinned. “Maybe we can go out to lunch, too?” He suggested. 

“Yes, please.” You nodded as you dressed. “We can bring her to the park, too. She loves the park.” You chuckled. 

“Deal.” He sipped his drink before putting it back when you were done. He opened his arms quickly. “Cuddle time?” He had been looking forward to this for years. 

You nodded and crawled up into his arms, nuzzling into his neck. Your emotion didn’t surprise you as it took over and soon you were clutching to him while crying. You were overwhelmed with happiness that here he was. He was  _ home _ .

He hugged you just as tightly and rubbed down your back. “I love you so much, sweetheart.” He couldn’t wait to be able to take you out and show you how much. “Maybe next weekend we can have that date?”

“Anywhere you want.” You nodded. “I’ll need to go get my outfit this week, and then that morning I’ll go get my hair done.” You smiled.

“Anything you want.” He promised. He wanted to get you a ring soon. However, he knew that first he needed to get a job and help you with bills. You’d been paying everything for Melody for four years, almost 5 if you counted being pregnant. He definitely needed to pick up the slack. “You’ll look beautiful either way.”

“Want to look the best for you.” You said shyly. “Maybe I’ll ask John if she can stay the night with him?” 

He nodded. “I’d love to spend the night with you.” He easily agreed. “Even if it’s just cuddled up watching a movie.” He said gently. The pair of you had only slept together once in your entire relationship, after all. He didn’t mind. 

* * *

The next morning, you woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked. You smiled to yourself once your brain caught up. Pushing the blankets back, you got out of bed and stretched. You didn’t have to work that day, so you could spend the entire day with your little family.

As you made your way to the kitchen, you could hear Melody talking away. You smiled, slowing down to listen to them talk. At the moment she was telling him about everyone going to the zoo the weekend before. “Uncle Sammy let me ride on his shoulders, and then Uncle Adam bought me ice cream!” She said excitedly. “Grandpa got pictures, too.”

“Yeah? What was your favorite part?” Dean asked easily. You could tell that he was smiling. “Did you want to go again today?” 

“Otters!” She squealed. “And please!” 

“We can do that. You’ll have to show me around though.” He said. “And tell me all about the animals.” You were standing right outside, just enjoying this moment. 

“Okay!” She said excitedly. “I can do that.” 

Finally you walked into the kitchen. “Now this I can get used to.”

Melody smiled up at you from her seat. “Hi, mommy! We’re going to the zoo today!” She bounced. “I’m gonna show Daddy all the animals!”

“That’s a great idea.” You ran a hand through her hair and went to kiss Dean good morning. “Morning, handsome.” You leaned your cheek on his arm. “Whatcha making?”

“Hi, babe.” He squeezed your hip. “Bacon and eggs.” He said proudly. “Want to get us all some juice?” He kissed the top of your head. 

You nodded and went to do that, unable to stop smiling. “Apple or orange, Melody?” 

“Hmmm.” She made a thinking face. “Cranberry!” She grinned. John had brought some over the month before...and Melody had loved it. You didn’t think she would have, but it was a new favorite. 

“Only dad drinks cranberry.” Dean chuckled. 

You chuckled and grabbed it for her and one of her no-spill cups. “And Melody. He’ll get up to go to the bathroom and come back to her finishing his glass off.” You told him as you poured

Dean chuckled as he looked at her. “I’m sure grandpa loved that.” He said playfully. He saw a difference in John from the pictures you’d sent him over the last few years, and the day before. It was shocking, but endearing. “Alright, princess, ready for some breakfast?”

“Yeah!” She cheered. “So excited!” 

He grinned proudly and dished up her plate for her. He kissed the top of her head as he did so. “Hope you like it.”

You both watched her dig in and you wrapped your arms around his middle. “Thank you.” You said softly.

He wrapped his arm around you. “Thank you, babe.” He just wanted to stay like that for a little bit. “Any thoughts on where we’re going to lunch?” 

“The pizza and pasta buffet?” You offered. “There’s a bit of a nice variety.” You noted. 

“Dessert, too?” He grinned. “Ice cream?” He suggested. 

You chuckled and nodded. “Sounds good to me.”

He squeezed you and smiled as Melody grinned up at him. He loved being home. Once a routine was started would be perfect. 

* * *

Dean didn’t stop smiling the entire day, and pushed Melody on the swings as long as she wanted (even though his arms did get sore). Carrying her into the house after dinner that night, he chuckled as she yawned. “Bedtime?” He asked, rubbing her back. “Or just want to watch a movie for now?”

“Sleepy.” She said cutely. “Book and cuddles, daddy?” She asked, yawning again.

“You got it.” He smiled and went to do just that. He heard the door shut behind him and looked forward to curling up with you shortly.

While Dean did bedtime, you were surprised to see Adam taking a walk outside. Because of your nature, you made him a little snack bag as it got dark. It was just a habit by now. Once it was together, you made your way outfront. “Adam!” 

He turned and grinned when he saw you. “Oh, hey.” He walked over. “What’s up.” 

“Snack bag.” You held it out for him.

He smiled softer and took it. “You’re nice.” He complimented. “Thank you.”

“Sure.” You shrugged. You heard the door and looked over your shoulder. “Be right there.” You smiled at Dean. Looking back at Adam, you gave him a small wave. “Have a good night.”

He smiled widely. “You, too.” He ignored Dean’s look. “Night, Dean.” He smirked at his older brother before walking back down your sidewalk.

Dean stayed glaring at his back as you made your way inside. He could tell Adam liked you. And he hated it. You were clearly taken! Engaged, with a kid. He needed Adam to back the hell off. 

You rubbed his back as you passed. “I need cuddles.” You said softly. “Fiance cuddles.” You kissed his shoulder. 

That relaxed him a bit and he followed you. “I can do that.” He smiled, pulling you to his chest once the door was shut. Your back was to his chest. He kissed your shoulder gently and squeezed you. “Love you, babe.” He relaxed a bit further. “Cuddling on the couch, with a snack and movies?” He asked, his lips brushing your skin.

You nodded. “Maybe a little making out?” You asked cutely. You glanced up at him, hopeful.

He smiled. “Anything you want.” He lifted you up slightly, making you laugh. “Missed that sound so damn much. Alright, go pick out a movie, I’ll get us snacks and soda.” He pecked your lips. 

“Deal.” You smiled widely. Turning, you pecked his lips before going over to find something. 

Dean went to gather your favorite popcorn mix and drink. He would enjoy every moment as he got into the swing of things. He still was adjusting to sleeping in the house and knew he would for a while. A small part of him kept expecting for this to be a really good dream, and he’d wake up in his cell. He carefully took things back to you and smiled. “Snacks are served.” 

* * *

The next morning, Melody was watching cartoons, excited for Dean to watch her that day. “You stay right there, princess. I’m gonna walk mommy out to the car.” He playfully pointed at her, making her giggle.

“Okay, daddy!” She agreed with a grin. 

You blew her a kiss before walking down the stairs with your fiancé. Your fingers were laced with his. “I’ll miss you at work.” You told him.

“I’ll miss you too, sweetheart.” He kissed your knuckles. “I’ll probably text you all day and be an annoying guy.” He admitted. “Send you lots of pictures of us playing.” He added. 

“You’d never be annoying.” You kissed his cheek. “It would make me very happy to see my two favorite people bonding.” 

He pulled you close near the car and kissed your nose. “Good.” He grinned. When you giggled, he kissed your cheek, rubbing his scruff. The more you giggled, the more he kissed all over your face. 

“Dean!” You smacked his chest gently but loved it. “I have to get to work.” You laughed. 

“One more.” He kissed you gently, rubbing your shoulders. “I have years to make up for.” He reminded you, resting his hands on your hips. “I’ll kiss you as much as I can.” He smiled as you wrapped your arms around his neck. “And I’m gonna see about getting my old job back. I wanna help support us, get you a ring, and save up to marry you.” 

You melted at that. “I don’t want an expensive ring, I hope you know that. We could go to a pawn shop and get something I’d love because it’s from you.” 

He smiled softly. “I want the best for you. I love that you don’t want something expensive but I want to find something perfect.” He wanted to spoil you. You deserved it, especially after raising his little girl. 

“You’re perfect!” You tapped his nose. “Spaghetti for dinner? We can cook together?” 

He chuckled and kissed your palm. “Sounds great.” He knew you had to go, but wanted to be selfish and keep you home with them.

* * *

Adam was heading out the door to work when he heard you laughing. He stopped by the mailbox and watched you with his brother. He let out a sigh, shaking his head. While he loved your laugh, the reason behind it wasn’t the best. He knew that one day, you’d be crying again because Dean would be in cuffs again. His heart would hurt for you and Melody - but he knew he had it in him to be there for you both when it happened. 

Heading to his car, he wondered if the next Saturday dinner would be happening or if you’d be taking the day for you and Dean. If that was the case, he’d miss seeing you as he had already got used to the dinners. He’d started bringing little treats for Melody, or anything else that just came to mind. 

“Bye, Adam!” He heard your voice and automatically smiled. 

“Have a good day at work!” He called back, unlocking his car. 

“You, too!” You replied. You kissed Dean once more before going to get in your own car. 

Adam smiled, but then saw his brother coming over. He leaned on his car, a bored look on his face. “Yes, Dean?” 

“What’s your game?” Dean asked, clearly upset. 

“Me saying bye because we’re leaving at the same time is a game?” He raised an eyebrow.

Dean huffed. “I see the way you look at her. Not just today.” He countered. “I’m not blind.” He glared.

Adam simply shrugged. “I guess I’m not following.” He told him. “Can I go to work now?”

“Remember, she’s engaged and we have a kid!” Dean emphasised. “Back. Off.”

Adam just blinked at him and got in the car. He wasn’t even going to reply to that. He didn’t really care what he thought. And he refused to get into a fight with him over this.

Dean shook his head and walked back to the house. He hoped that Adam would back off and not cause issues. You were sweet with everyone and he hated the thought of his half brother taking advantage of that. Clenching his jaw, he paused on the porch to take a deep breath and headed in. He smiled when he saw her cuddling Ollie. The dog had instantly tried to jump on him when he saw him, but only because he wanted to play. He hadn’t ever been an animal person, but the furball was growing on him. “Hey, you wanna take Ollie for a walk, princess?” 

“Yes! To the park?” She asked. “Please?” She got up, bouncing.

“Sounds good to me.” Dean nodded. “Let me pack some snacks.” 

She wiggled excitedly and pet Ollie. “We’re going for a walk!” She hugged him. 

He let out a happy yip and ran to the door. Dean shook his head with a grin as he began packing a little bag. This was his first day alone with her, and hoped nothing happened. He was worried, as he didn’t really take care of kids. Ever. He really didn’t know how to handle a tantrum or crying. Taking a deep breath, he told himself he’d be fine. 

Melody was patiently waiting with Ollie’s leash when he returned. “Ready, daddy!” She smiled up at him. 

“Do we need to take anything else?” He asked. “Any toys?” 

She thought and shook her head. “Mommy brings juice and a backpack.” She shrugged. “She doesn’t want me losing my toys.” 

Dean figured it was your purse that you brought along and nodded. “Cool.” He attached the leash to Ollie and they left out the door. He smiled as she hopped now and then, or would skip, never getting too far ahead. He would look around while they walked, knowing he’d always be looking over his shoulder. He wondered if maybe he should mention sprucing up the house and selling it to move. It could be a nice start. 

Melody suddenly squeaked as she tripped on a broken sidewalk piece. Ollie went to rush to her, jerking Dean forward, as well. 

Melody sniffled as she looked at her palm that she used to catch herself. “It hurts, daddy!”

Dean instantly panicked on the inside and crouched. “Let me see.” He gently took her palm, eyeing the small, but bleeding, scrape. He quickly opened the snack bag and pulled out a napkin. “Can you hold onto this princess?” He asked softly. 

She nodded and held it, beginning to cry fully. Ollie laid down on the sidewalk and put his head on her little leg.

Dean gently kissed her head once he put the snack bag away. “You’re handling it like a champ.” He told her, trying to make his voice not shake. “How about we go home, get some cuddles, and we come back later?” He offered. “Maybe after mommy gets off work we can all take a walk together?” He added. 

She wiped her eyes with her good hand. “Okay. I sorry I fell!” She told him. 

He shook his head. “You don’t have to be sorry, princess.” He stood up, then held his hands out. “Want me to carry you back?”

She nodded sadly, looking at Ollie. “I sorry, Ollie.” She hiccuped as Dean lifted her. 

Dean held her close. “I’m sure he’s not mad. He’ll jump on the couch with us and try to lay on us.” He chuckled. 

She cuddled to him and eyed her hand as they began walking back. She was upset they didn’t get the park time, but at least Dean was there to help her feel better. “Watch Frozen?” She asked after a few minutes.

“Frozen it is. And I can make us some hot chocolate.” He rubbed her back. “Extra marshmallows?”

She nodded. “You stay with me?” She asked, hopeful. “Please?” She moved to look up at him. 

He slowed walking a bit to look at her. “I’m not going anywhere.” He kissed her forehead. 

* * *

Pulling into your driveway after work, you looked forward to cooking together with Dean. You gathered your bag and went inside, ruffling your hair a bit. You grinned when you heard Melody’s giggles. “Hi!” You called out. 

Ollie came rushing first, followed by your daughter. “Mommy!” She hugged your legs. “I fell today, but daddy made it better.” She showed you her small hand with a bandaid.

“What happened?” You asked softly and crouched to kiss her hand. “Oh, I’m sure daddy did a great job.” You glanced at him, then back to her. 

Dean looked nervous as he rubbed the back of his neck. “We were taking Ollie to the park and she fell.” He explained. “We came home and watched Frozen, had hot cocoa, and cuddled.”

“That’s nice.” You ran a hand through her hair and stood to peck his lips. “Other than that, how was your first day as a stay at home dad?” You teased.

“Okay. Just trying not to panic that I did it wrong.” He admitted with a soft whisper. “Before we left I was worried I’d do something wrong. It’s not like I’ve taken care of a kid myself before.” He leaned his forehead on yours. 

You smiled softly. “I knew you’d be great.” You said confidently. “You’re amazing, and Melody loves you. If you want, after she’s in bed, you can ask me whatever you’re not sure of?” You offered, cupping his cheek. 

Melody came over and tugged your shirt. “I’m hungry.” 

Dean gave you a quick nod to your question. “Let’s start dinner.” He smiled down at her. “We’re helping make spaghetti!” He chuckled as she got excited. “I’m that excited, too.” He winked. “So, mom, what can me and the princess do?”

You tapped your chin. “Butter the bread?” You suggested. “And then work on turning it into cheesy garlic bread?” You smiled.

“Sweet. We can do that.” He lifted Melody. “Let me get what we need and you can help me at the kitchen table.”

She grinned excitedly. “Yay!” She hugged his neck.


End file.
